Tiverton
__NOEDITSECTION__ Places of Interest 'Shenanigan's '(Socialize/Streetwise 3 Site) Not just an Irish-style pub, Shenanigan's has quiz nights every Wednesday, with a $100 prize for the winning table. Their menu is traditional and their food tasty, the beer-battered onion rings a particular favorite. The Sullivans make a habit of coming in here, nightly, and drinking rowdy, while getting the lay of the land. Dark corners and big smokey booths abound, and chinks and wops and negros may find themselves somewhat less than welcome in the fiercely irish atmosphere, where proper Footy plays on the TV and some of the guys speak Gaelic as easily as English. 'Inspiration Advertising & Marketing '(Expression 4 Site) Previously the offices of the Kingsport Chronicle until the Kingsmouth Examiner put them out of business, the press and infrastructure is now back in service, producing everything from glossy brochures to billboards. IAM will help you build your presentation, write your speech, and get your message heard, all for a reasonable fee. Their helpful docents will even help school-aged kids to work up their own verbal presentations (with cue-cards and graphs and props!) for extra special low rates, and employ a set of high-school aged kids (ostensibly interns) for sub-minimum wage for just that job. 'The First Marine Bank (Kingsport Branch) '(Location) The Kingsport branch of the First Marine Bank is the oldest and still the main office. It is clean, well built, conservative, and subdued. The interior is quiet, carpeted, and always cool. The vault is huge, and the door impressively thick and studded with enormous locks. It welcomes new businesses and home buyers with competitive loan rates. The bank is also somewhat lenient in extending payment arrangements with customers who try, but cannot quite keep up with their payment schedules. Hours are from 9am to 5:30pm, Monday to Friday, with Saturday hours of 9 to noon. There are seven ATM machines from the First Marine in town; not including the drive-thru and walkup inside the building. Both accessible 24-hours a day, but require a debit or credit card for entry. 'First Unitarian Church of Kingsport '(Academics/Occult/Computer 2 Site) The decrepit white-painted wood church was torn down in 2006, and replaced by this sensible, modern building. The only evidence that it's a religious building at all is the slender white cross atop the flat roof. The windows are stainless-steel rimmed, and the glass is frosted and mirrored. Inside, whites and tans abound, and the church boasts not only worship, but an education center with a modest library of theologically themed books, and safety-locked computers with internet, and special adware. The Unitarian Church isn't so focused on the specific faith, as in your having faith in general. They're less pushy and more genuinely helpful than many of the orthodox minded institutions, and as a consequence, are getting more from the community in return. 'Dumars' Jewelers '(Location) A modest jewelry store protected by a noisy alarm, Dumar's Jewelers is one of many such privately owned establishments in Tiverton and similar areas. The bars on the windows are painted white -- as if that makes it less of a cage -- and the building gets a fresh white-wash whenever the neighborhood taggers give it a fresh tag. The Arabic family responsible for the business has been getting some hassle in the wake of 9-11 and the middle east crisis, but their enthusiastically pro-American attitudes have helped to make them a tolerated fixture, rather than a target of bigotry. 'U.S. Post Office '(Location) Personal service is available 9am to 5pm, Monday through Friday, and 10am to 3pm Saturday. The Post Office is closed Sundays, New Years' Day, July 4th, and Christmas. The postal boxes are always accessible. This squat-fronted building has a four-floor rise behind it that has local postal offices and cubicles, and the entire lower floor runs the actual sorting and shipping of mail. This is the city's central post office, and the black iron fence around it is more than decorative. There are ALWAYS people on site, even on 'days off', when a few Coast Guard officers hang around for 'light duty'. Anyone on site for more than a few hours without being an employee is generally encouraged to move along, since the benches and always-accessible indoor atmosphere makes it an attractive place for squatters. The office has its own snowplow. 'Moreno's '(Craft (Sartorial) 3 Site) This men's clothing store offers moderate quality off-the-rack suits, shirts, ties, and shoes. Suits can be custom-tailored by arrangement. While Moreno's has been in business for five generations, the latest generation doesn't really have the passion for the craft that his grandfather and father had, nor does he have any children, and as a consequence, Moreno's is losing popularity and steam. The windows have grown dim, and the traffic has slowed, as the grumpy old man sits behind the counter, slowly ticking off days on the calendar towards his inevitable lonely death. 'Lady Vivian's '(Crafts/Sartorial 4 Site) A reciprocal agreement with Blush across town means that both businesses are seeing fine returns from the fashionable ladies of Kingsmouth. Lady Vivian's cuts the edge of fashion for those seeking designer and custom dresses, hose, and accessories. Both the staff and equipment is on site for making shoes, clothes, purses, and even coats, and Lady Vivian's is busy year round. The carpet is royal red inside, and there are a trail of autographed and frosted footprints leading in, with names like Bette Midler, Katherine Schwarzenegger, Anne Heche, Geraldine Ferraro, and Rosie Perez. 'Olson Homewares '(Crafts 4 Site) Nobody can compete with the Vikings at Ikea, but Olson Homewares tries. With furniture built onsite, Olson owns his own trees and his own mill, and his family has been making furniture since they moved here from the old country. Of Scandinavian descent, one whole wall of the show-floor is taken up with the scholastic and athletic achievements of generations past. While not every member of the family has gone on to continue making furniture, two of his sons have returned from college, one with a business degree, and another with marketting and advertising, and Olson Homewares has been getting some business boosts as a result. The three-acre lot behind the store is bustling with activity, as parts are cut to fit and packaged on the site, and display models are matched with serial numbers. One of the employees will happily give tours to purchasing customers between the hours of 10am and 6pm, with the store staying open till 10pm on week days. The Olsons have a great deal of pride in their facilities, and the history behind them, and happily show off the golf-cart tours with great aplomb. Category:Tiverton Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Expression sites Category:Craft sites Category:Academics sites Category:Computer sites Category:Occult sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Hilltown